400 Box
Background * Page created to track and catalogue the "400 Box" of approximately that number of cassettes featuring material from the John Peel show 1978-82, purchased jointly on eBay by the Peel newsgroup in July 2008. Tape and Date pages * Tape ID numbers follow Rocker's spreadsheet. Data on the individual tapes can be accessed on the appropriate tape pages (T001, etc). For renumbering from initial system (Tape 1, etc), please see section 6 of this page. Data for tape pages is still being copied across from Rocker's spreadsheet. * For information on shows, please see the relevant date pages (07 July 1978, etc). Please feel more than welcome to make corrections or add information, particularly tracklistings and session information. Just use the "Edit" link at the top right of each section. Your help is very much appreciated. PLEASE HELP Tracklistings incomplete for the following shows: 14 July 1978 / 27 July 1978 / 31 July 1978 / 4 August 1978 Shows in order shared 1. 07 July 1978: T001 / T002 2. 16 April 1979: T074 3. 31 October 1978: T049 (plus T050?) 4. 25 June 1979: T095 / T096 5. 26 June 1979: T096 / T097 6. 27 June 1979: T097 / T098 (T099 missing at present) 7. 18 June 1979: T094 / T095) 8. 08 January 1979: T058 9. 11 July 1978: T003 10. 14 July 1978: T004 / T005 11. 27 July 1978: T006 / T007 12. 28 July 1978: T008 13. 31 July 1978: T009 / T010 14. 04 August 1978: T010 / T011 / T012 15. 14 May 1979: T078 / T079 (three files) 16. 07 March 1979: T072 / T073 17. 16 April 1979 (longer updated version): T074 / T073 18. 17 September 1979: TXXX (tape number not confirmed) 19. 18 September 1979: TXXX (tape number not confirmed) 20. 11 June 1979: T093 21. 12 June 1979: T093] Tapes (first 139) Below are the first 130 tapes as listed on Rocker's latest spreadsheet. This section is intended to give at an overview of tape status, plus links for information on the tapes themselves and the shows broadcast on the dates they cover. T001-T010 T001: 07 July 1978 Rok SHARED T002: 07 July 1978 Rok SHARED T003: 11 July 1978 Rok SHARED T004: 14 July 1978 Rok SHARED T005: 14 July 1978 / 25 September 1978 Rok SHARED (not yet 25 September 1978 ) T006: 27 July 1978 - part 1 Rok SHARED T007: 27 July 1978 - part 2 Rok SHARED T008: 28 July 1978 SHARED T009: 31 July 1978 - parts 1 & 2 SHARED T010: 31 July 1978 - part 3 & 4 / 04 August 1978 part 1 SHARED T011-T020 T011: 04 August 1978 - parts 2 & 3 SHARED T012: 04 August 1978 - parts 4 & 5 SHARED T013: 08 August 1978 T014: 08 August 1978 / 07 July 1979 / 31 July 1979 T015: 10 August 1978 T016: 15 August 1978 T017: 15 August 1978 / 16 August 1978 T018: 17 August 1978 T019: 17 August 1978 / 18 August 1978 T020: 18 August 1978 T021-T030 T021: 18 August 1978 / 21 August 1978 T022: 21 August 1978 T023: 22 August 1978 T024: 22 August 1978 / 09 August 1979 T025: 25 August 1978 / 28 August 1978 - part 1 T026 25 August 1978 / 28 August 1978 - part 2 T027 29 August 1978 T028 29 August 1978 / 30 August 1978 T029 30 August 1978 / 31 August 1978 T030 31 August 1978 T031-T040 T031 12 September 1978 / 14 September 1978 CCM T032 19 September 1978 CCM T033 26 September 1978 CCM T034 26 September 1978 CCM T035 29 September 1978 CCM T036 03 October 1978 CCM T037 04 October 1978 CCM T038 04 October 1978 / 06 October 1978 CCM T039 11 October 1978 Bill T040 12 October 1978 RC T041-T050 T041 12 October 1978 / 13 October 1978 RC T042 13 October 1978 & 23 April 1979 RC T043 18 October 1978 Bill T044 20 October 1978 Bill T045 20 October 1978 Bill T046 23 October 1978 Bill T047 23 October 1978 / 25 October 1978 Bill T048 25 October 1978 Bill T049 31 October 1978 Bill SHARED T050 31 October 1978 / 02 November 1978 Bill SHARED (31 October only) T051-T060 T051 02 November 1978 Bill T052 07 November 1978 DM T053 07 November 1978 / 08 November 1978 DM T054 08 November 1978 DM T055 21 November 1978 / 30 April 1979 DM T056 21 November 1978 DM T057 29 November 1978 DM T058 08 January 1979 DM SHARED T059 09 January 1979 JS T060 09 January 1979 / 10 January 1979 JS T061-T070 T061 10 January 1979 / 24 January 1979 JS T062 12 January 1979 / 16 January 1979 DM T063 24 January 1979 JS T064 25 January 1979 JS T065 29 January 1978 JS T066 29 January 1978 JS T067 06 February 1979 JS T068 06 February 1979 / 13 February 1979 JS T069 13 February 1979 / 14 February 1979 JS T070 14 February 1979 JS T071-T080 T071 14 February 1979 JS T072 07 March 1979 / Non-Peel Content (Sex Pistols interview and excerpt from a Kid Jensen show) RF SHARED (07 March 1979 only) T073 07 March 1979 / 16 April 1979 Part 2 RF SHARED T074 16 April 1979 Part 1 RF SHARED T075 17 April 1979 RC T076 23 April 1979 RC T077 30 April 1979 RC T078 14 May 1979 RC SHARED T079 14 May 1979 / 21 May 1979 RC SHARED (not yet 21 May 1979) T080 21 May 1979 RC T081-T090 T081 21 May 1979 RC T082 24 May 1979 FF T083 24 May 1979 FF T084 28 May 1979 FF T085 28 May 1979 FF T086 29 May 1979 FF T087 29 May 1979 FF T088 30 May 1979 FF T089 30 May 1979 FF T090 04 June 1979 FF T091-T100 T091 04 June 1979 / 05 June 1979 FF T092 05 June 1979 FF T093 11 June 1979 / 12 June 1979 RF SHARED T094 18 June 1979 RF SHARED T095 18 June 1979 / 25 June 1979 RF SHARED T096 25 June 1979 / 26 June 1979 RF SHARED T097 26 June 1979 / 27 June 1979 RF SHARED T098 27 June 1979 RF SHARED T099 27 June 1979 / 28 June 1979 RF (tape currently mislaid) T100 25 September 1978 / 02 July 1979 Lol T101-T110 T101 02 July 1979 Lol T102 16 July 1979 Lol T103 17 July 1979 CCM T104 18 July 1979 / 19 July 1979 CCM T105 12 July 1979 / 19 July 1979 CCM T106 19 July 1979 CCM T107 23 July 1979 CCM T108 23 July 1979 CCM T109 23 July 1979 / 24 July 1979 CCM T110 24 July 1979 CCM T111-T120 T111 24 July 1979 CCM T112 24 July 1979 / 31 July 1979 CCM T113 25 July 1979 / 26 July 1979 Lol T114 30 July 1979 Lol T115 30 July 1979 Lol T116 31 July 1979 Lol T117 31 July 1979 / 07 August 1979 Lol T118 02 August 1979 / 06 August 1979 Lol T119 06 August 1979 Lol T120 07 August 1979 Bill T121-T130 T121 07 August 1979 Bill T122 09 August 1979 Bill T123 13 August 1979 Bill T124 13 August 1979 Bill T125 14 August 1979 Bill T126 14 August 1979 Bill T127 15 August 1979 Bill T128 15 August 1979 / 16 August 1979 Bill T129 16 August 1979 Bill T130 20 August 1979 Bill T131-T139 T131 21 August 1979 T132 22 August 1979 T133 22 August 1979 / 23 August 1979 T134 23 August 1979 T135 27 August 1979 T136 27 August 1979 / 28 August 1979 T137 28 August 1979 T138 28 August 1979 / 29 August 1979 T139 29 August 1979 Status Category The category function can be used, among other things, to check the state of play with the various tapes. The current ones in use for the 400 Box: [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:1978 1978 [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:1979 1979 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:400_Box 400 Box http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Available_online Available online (For tapes only) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Not_Sent Not Sent [[http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sent Sent http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Finished Finished (For shows only) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Not_Sent Not Shared http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shared Shared The tape ID pages are still under construction for the Categories. Template default is Not Sent. Renumbering * Due to possible confusion, the previous tape/show ID system was changed to reflect Rocker's spreadsheet and other sources. Warning: old numbers may not correspond exactly with current tape only system. The changes are as follows: Former Tape 1 is now T001 Former Tape 2 is now T002 Former Tape 3 is now T074 Former Tape 4 is now T049 (Rocker spreadsheet suggests 31 October 1978 also from T050) Former Tape 5 is now T095 (Rocker spreadsheet doesn't include start of 18 June 1979 mentioned by RobF) Former Tape 6 is now T096 Former Tape 7 is now T097 Former Tape 8 is now T099 (June 28 1979 not shared yet) Former Tape 9 is now T094 (but start of show from T095) Remaining Tapes T140 / T141 / T142 / T143 / T144 / T145 / T146 / T147 / T148 / T149 / T150 / T151 / T152 / T153 / T154 / T155 / T156 / T157 / T158 / T159 / T160 / T161 / T162 / T163 / T164 / T165 / T166 / T167 / T168 / T169 / T170 / T171 / T172 / T173 / T174 / T175 / T176 / T177 / T178 / T179 / T180 / T181 / T182 / T183 / T184 / T185 / T186 / T187 / T188 / T189 / T190 / T191 / T192 / T193 / T194 / T195 / T196 / T197 / T198 / T199 / T200 / T201 / T202 /T203 / T204 / T205 / T206 / T207 / T208 / T209 / T210 / T211 / T212 / T213 / T214 / T215 / T216 / T217 / T218 / T219 / T220 / T221 / T222 / T223 / T224 / T225 / T226 / T227 / T228 / T229 / T230 / T231 / T232 / T233 / T234 / T235 / T236 / T237 / T238 / T239 / T240 / T241 / T242 / T243 / T244 / T245 / T246 / T247 / T248 / T249 / T250 / T251 / T252 / T253 / T254 / T255 / T256 / T257 / T258 / T259 / T260 / T261 / T262 / T263 / T264 / T265 / T266 / T267 / T268 / T269 / T270 / T271 / T272 / T273 / T274 / T275 / T276 / T277 / T278 / T279 / T280 / T281 / T282 / T283 / T284 / T285 / T286 / T287 / T288 / T289 / T290 / T291 / T292 / T293 / T294 / T295 / T296 / T297 / T298 / T299 / T300 / T301 / T302 /T303 / T304 / T305 / T306 / T307 / T308 / T309 / T310 / T311 / T312 / T313 / T314 / T315 / T316 / T317 / T318 / T319 / T320 / T321 / T322 / T323 / T324 / T325 / T326 / T327 / T328 / T329 / T330 / T331 / T332 / T333 / T334 / T335 / T336 / T337 / T338 / T339 / T340 / T341 / T342 / T343 / T344 / T345 / T346 / T347 / T348 / T349 / T350 / T351 / T352 / T353 / T354 / T355 / T356 / T357 / T358 / T359 / T360 / T361 / T362 / T363 / T364 / T365 / T366 / T367 / T368 / T369 / T370 / T371 / T372 / T373 / T374 / T375 / T376 / T377 / T378 / T379 / T380 / T381 / T382 / T383 / T384 / T385 / T386 / T387 / T388 / T389 / T390 / T391 / T392 / T393 / T394 / T395 / T396 / T397 / T398 / T399 / Category:400 Box